


The Anniversary

by clifftesticle



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clifftesticle/pseuds/clifftesticle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke forgets about your anniversary and ends up being 2 hours late, so you get really upset and Luke comforts you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's short, I wrote it in school, but I edited it when I got home trying to make it longer.

You sat at the kitchen table waiting for your boyfriend, Luke. Today had been the day he asked you out two years ago. You had made spaghetti and microwavable chicken nuggets. You were obviously no chef, but it took you a good amount of time to make. You lit 2 vanilla scented candles in the middle of the table and dimmed the lights.  
It was dumb, you knew that. A little baby meal with this romantic setup, but hey, you were just happy to be spending the end of your day with your boyfriend, who, at this point, seemed to be your only friend since you basically lived together. Luke was still going to concerts and stuff, but when he wasn’t, he stayed at your place.  
You smiled as the clock read the numbers “6:00.” Luke should be home soon.  
You tapped your fingers on the table and checked your phone every 5 seconds, which didn’t make time go any faster. You sighed as you poked around your spaghetti with the fork.  
You were practically ready to cry when you checked your phone and the time read “7:00.” The spaghetti was cold and the chicken nuggets were soggy and you kept texting Luke, “Where are you?”  
Last week you had told him you had a surprise at 6:00. He would ask you every day about what it was and once even slung you over his shoulder and threatened to throw you in the pool in the middle of fall (he didn’t of course) if you didn’t tell him, but now he wasn’t here.  
8:00. Tears were threatening to come pouring out of your eyes. He forgot. You checked your phone constantly for a reply from Luke. Tears dripped into the cold spaghetti. Just as you were about to get up from the chair to get rid of the food, you heard the door handle jiggle and the door creak open.  
“OH MY GOD! OH MY GOOOOODDDD!” You heard your boyfriend scream from the other side of the room. He ran up and hugged you from behind, causing the chair to shift slightly, “I JUST REACHED ONE MILLION FOLLOWERS ON TWITTER!”  
You sighed and muttered, “Congratulations.”  
He kissed your cheek and chuckled, “Sorry I forgot your birthday. How old are you turning? Fifteen?” he giggled.  
“Luke…” your mouth turned more and more into frown.  
“I kid! I kid!” Luke sat down on your lap like he was a large dog who wasn’t aware of how large he was and rubbed your noses together, “Happy two year anniversary, Babycakes.”  
You grinned and pushed your lips softly against his. He didn’t forget. He loves you just as much as you love him.  
When you pulled away from the kiss, you kept your noses touching. You stared into his deep blue radiant eyes, and he realized you had been crying.  
“Babe, I’m so so so sorry,” he said rubbing his thumbs over your tear-stained cheeks, “We got so caught up recording and we had to stay a lot longer and I should have called you and I’m just really so-,” you cut him off with a slight peck of the lips.  
“It’s okay, Lukey. I love you so so much. I could never stay mad at you.”  
A giant dorky grin was plastered across his face. He looked down and blushed before mumbling, “Do you want to cuddle and watch Happy Feet?”  
You giggled, “Of course I will, you little dork.”  
“Dork?!”  
“Oh, shut up, Luke, you’re a cute little dork.”  
He stumbled out of your lap and picked you up bridal style, taking you to the bedroom. You giggled the entire way there, clutching onto Luke’s shirt. He plopped you down on the bed. He wiggled out of his jeans as he put the movie in and took off his shirt leaving him in his white boxer briefs.  
You did the same, stripping off to your bra and underwear. They were matching. You propped up two pillows for you and Luke to lay on. Luke got the movie started and turned around, biting his lip.  
“I remember when you made me buy you those. It was so awkward for me,” he said, chuckling at the memory.  
He lied next to you and snuggled into your side, wrapping his arm around your waist. You shifted closer to him, wrapping your arm around his shoulder.  
“I love you. Don’t ever forget that,” Luke mumbled into your side, giving you slight goosebumps. You completely forgot about the cold food downstairs. All that mattered was you and your boyfriend having a beautiful anniversary together.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so so oso so oso oso much for reading ilysm okay


End file.
